


The Spirit Team Goes to Remnant

by WowWaldo



Category: RWBY, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowWaldo/pseuds/WowWaldo
Summary: A tear has appeared between Earth and Remnant! It's up to the Spirit Team and Botan to seal it before things get out of hand. Will they fix the tears or will worlds collide?Also special thanks to Lucius Walker for adding tidbits and editing.
Kudos: 4





	1. Another Dilemma

The Spirit World, the final destination of all life, was calm and boring as usual. Prince Enma Jr, otherwise known as Koenma, was sitting in his office stamping more papers about demon classifications. As usual, he was in his small, toddler form, sucking on a pacifier. The ogres around him kept on piling more paperwork for him to do, occasionally glancing at his small form. Despite his puny, ridiculous form, they learned many eons ago to never mock him about it, since no matter which form he took, he always trumped them in power. 

They quickly looked away when he let out a growl. Thankfully, it wasn’t them he was miffed about, but more accurately, it was the workload they were assigned to endlessly bring him. Speaking of which, he decided to take a quick break from it, slumping in his chair. Despite all his power and status in the spirit world, paperwork was one of the few foes that could successfully wear him out. 

“Ugh, all this paperwork, it's so _boring!_ I wish something interesting would happen!” Koenma pouted. He reluctantly sat back up to resume his endless toil. ”Ever since the Dark Tournament, things have been nothing but paperwork, paperwork, paperwork! It's too boring, even for me!” 

“Koenma, is something the matter?” A blue-haired lady appeared from the doorway. The ogres in the room immediately bowed at her, which she politely bowed back. Grumbling, the monsters resumed their work. The beautiful lady’s pink kimono seemed to glow in the dimly lit room, making her the new center of attention, but Koenma barely acknowledged her radiance. 

“It’s boring as usual, Botan” Koenma sighed. ”I just need to get my blood boiling again! For goodness sake, I just need to stretch my legs!” 

“Ah, cheer up Koenma!” She smiled at him. “I’m sure some new, wild event will happen, like that Demon Tournament! Or, here, why don’t you rewatch what happened?” 

He let out another groan. “Trust me Botan, I’ve rewatched the battles way too many times. It’s getting quite boring at this point.” 

He glanced at his paperwork. 

“I’ll admit, though, it’s not as boring as this damned thing. Remote, please.” Botan nodded cheerfully, leaving swiftly to find the remote, which Koenma had a terrible habit of losing. Judging by the way Botan eventually left the room, he assumed that he lost it somewhere else in the palace again. 

He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. He slumped back into his chair, tapping the armrest in irritation. He mindlessly sucked on his pacifier which did nothing to ease his unquenchable boredom. He glanced at the ever growing pile of papers on his desk, then rolled his eyes, before reaching for the glass of water.

*THUMP THUMP* 

Koenma’s hand froze inches away from his water as he felt something in the air. The ogres felt it too, since they froze in their spot. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists, ready for an attack. 

His eyes widened as he saw and felt a ripple of power fill the room. The air in front of him rippled like water as he felt something inhuman try to pass through the fabric of reality. 

“Koenma!” Botan flew into his room with supersonic speed, the sudden rush scattering paperwork everywhere, but he couldn't care at the moment. Whatever this thing was, it didn’t seem friendly. A small part of him grinned at this, since this was the break he so desired. 

*RIIIP*

Right before their very eyes, a crack began to appear in the middle of the air. The air seemed to rip apart like flesh as the wound of reality grew wider, revealing an inky, black space that threatened to release something otherworldly. The ogres around them were frozen with fear, staring at the tear with horror and curiosity. 

“What is that?!” Koenma stared curiously.

“Maybe it's something interesting!” Botan responded, getting closer than anyone else, ”I think it's a -” 

An inhuman roar erupted from the fissure. Koenma saw something run towards him, and he moved back just in time to see something huge and dark jump out of the door. The monster was dark as the night, with knife-like claws protruding from its bloody paws. Its drool oozed out of its mouth that twisted into a neverending grin, showing off its needle like teeth. A large tongue slipped out of its bloody mouth, licking its red-shot eyes. It lowered its head, revealing bones painfully erecting from its skull. With an ear piercing shriek, it charged at Botan. 

Botan yelped as she dodged its horns. Koenma had to fly out of the way as its razor sharp prongs shredded his desk. With a sickening CRACK!, its neck twisted itself into an impossible angle, looking at Koenma in the eyes. The wide grin seemed to grow wider as it leaped backwards, the now human-like paws prepared to shred him to bits. 

SLAM! 

The monster shrieked as the ogres finally broke out of their stupor, and began to protect their boss. One brave warrior smashed his club against its skull, making it shriek in pain. The ogre yelled as the anomaly began to swipe blindly, striking him in the chest with its claws. As the ogre was sent flying, the others quickly moved to subdue the beast. They jumped on it, pounded their clubs on it, blinded it, did everything they could to stop it from moving, but the fiend would not yield. It continued to scream, bite, and thrash, many ogres sent flying with grave injuries. 

Finally, one ogre got a lucky shot as it turned its head at an angle, exposing its head. With a mighty roar, an ogre leapt into the air, raising his club, and smashed it down onto its head. The creature froze, before it collapsed. Its glowing red eyes dimmed, until it stopped moving. 

The dark beast began to fade away.

With the beast now gone, Botan let out a sigh of relief. After enjoying the brief moment of relief, she quickly checked on her boss. She then looked around her, wincing at the damage. The walls had deep slashes ingrained into them, with some blood scattered on them. She also realized that the books and paperwork were all scattered, and was suddenly glad that they weren’t really her problem. 

“Koenma, what was that thing?!” Botan questioned, looking at the spot where the monster died. 

“It was a Grimm…” Koenma answered. He clenched his shivering hand, fear pulsing through his veins. And yet, he couldn’t help but feel...alive. Once again in his infinite lifetime, he felt excited once more. ”Botan, get the Detectives’ Space Sewing kit. Patch the tear as fast as you can!”

“Understood, sir!” Botan nodded. ”Anything else?” 

“Yes,” Koenma nodded, looking at the scattered paperwork. ”Contact Yusuke and the others. There's a new world waiting for them.” 

Botan nodded, before leaving to grab the Sewing Kit. Koenma stared at the mess for a minute, before walking over to his desk. He picked up his damaged chair, placed it back on its feet, before sitting down, composing himself. 

_“If there’s a tear between Remnant and the Spirit world,”_ his face scrunched up, _”then there’s a chance of another tear appearing between Remnant and the human world. This could get real messy...”_

[Human World - Sarayashiki Junior High Gates]

The shrill bell echoed in the hallways, signaling another end of the day of learning. Students bustled out of class, the hallways becoming quickly flooded with teenagers of all ages. A black haired delinquent, who was in the green school uniform, won the race for the doors to the entrance. Some days it was thanks to his superhuman speed that he got out of there. Other days, it was his intimidating glare, which never failed to part the way for him like a tyrannical king. Today it was the latter, since his boredom made him feel grumpy, as evident by his glare as he failed to hold back what was the fifth consecutive yawn. 

“Man, things are as boring as ever.” He grumbled.”When will Botan get here already with the ‘crazy world with strong fighters,’ already?” 

He waited for about another minute, before he let out a frustrated huff. 

“Screw it, I’m gonna hit the arcade. Bet there’s some ‘strong fighters’ there.” He stood up, cracking his neck.

As he walked past the school gates, he spotted a strange circle nearby the school wall. His curiosity piqued, he approached the strange circle, and that’s when he spotted two other people approaching the circle as well. Recognizing them as fellow comrades, his frown quickly turned into a cheerful smile. 

“Hey Kurama, hey Botan.” The delinquent greeted cheerfully. ”What’s shakin’? And what’s with the notes? Studying how to party?” 

“Oh, hello Yusuke.” Kurama gave him a friendly smile. “It’s good to see you. And no, these aren’t notes. They’re directions to some sort of portal that opened nearby.” 

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, which led to Botan giving him a brief explanation of what had happened earlier. After Botan explained the monster attack, he glanced back at the circle on the wall. 

“Yusuke, use the Eyeglass to find where the portal could be hidden.” Botan instructed. “It could be behind a wall, or a building, or-” 

“That weird, obvious looking circle over there?” Yusuke suggested.

Kurama and Botan looked at where Yusuke was pointing, and sure enough, that weird circle was indeed the portal they were searching for. Without warning, they grabbed Yusuke by the collar, dragging him at 30 miles per hour. 

“Hey! Give me a warning next time will ya?” Yusuke choked. 

“Yo, Urameshi!” The three of them stopped to turn towards the new source of the voice. Walking towards them was a tall teenager with a ginger pompadour, who was wearing a blue school uniform. Intimidating to strangers, the three of them relaxed at the sight of the tall male walking towards them. “What’s going on this time? This ain’t some new tourist attraction, is it?” 

“Like hell it is! This is the thing that we’re supposed to fix. We’re supposed to prevent more Grimms or whatever from entering our world.” Yusuke quickly reexplained. “If we don’t, then there’s hell to pay with Koenma’s whining.” 

“Grimm?” Kuwabara asked. ”The hell are those again? Sounds like a type of band Hiei would listen to.”

“Beats me.” Yusuke shrugged. ”Wasn’t really paying much attention to that part. But with the way Koenma was complaining about it, for all we know they could be as strong as Toguro.” 

“Tch, as strong as that guy?!” Chills went up Kuwabara’s spine as he recalled the times when they fought that muscular demon. “That’s crazy talk. Anyways, where’s Hiei? He’s usually with us on these sorts of things.”

“I’ll answer that one.” Botan laughed. ”Apparently he’s already in Remnant. One of the scouts said that they saw Hiei fall in one of the tears while dozing off in a tree.” 

“What an idiot!” Kuwabara laughed. 

The moment of tension was now destroyed, which was needed for them to be able to stare into the unknown. They looked at the portal in front of them, which was the size of a car. 

“...Well, now what?” Kuwabara caught his breath.

“It’s simple really.” Botan said. ” You three enter the tear, and then I sew it up.”

“Wait, what happens to us?” Yusuke asked.

“Well, if Koenma’s papers are correct then… “ Kurama looked up from the papers. ”After we go into the tear, we should end up in an abandoned city. From there we make our way to a place called Beacon Academy and find a man named Headmaster Ozpin. He’ll know where their world tear is. From there, Botan fixes that one and takes us back to our world.” 

“Why can’t Botan just go by herself?” Yusuke grumbled. 

“Remember Yusuke,” Botan waved her finger. ”I’m a Grim Reaper here, so if I go to their world without the proper heads-up, there could be lots of consequences for both worlds. So once I patch this hole, I’ll go back to the Spirit World for the heads-up, and then I’ll meet you guys eventually in Remnant. Does that sound fair?” 

“Fine, whatever, let’s just get goin’.” Yusuke grumbled, walking into the tear.

“Wait, before we go,” Kuwabara stopped Yusuke. ”Do we have like a time limit or something? Because a tear between worlds sounds dangerous.” 

Botan pounded her fist into her hand. 

“Goodness me, I almost forgot!” Botan chuckled sheepishly, fishing her bag for more papers. “Here, Kurama, there are more things you should probably tell them once you get to Remnant. And to answer your question, Kuwabara, time with your world and here works the same, but you have about two to three days to find the other tear in Remnant. If you can’t fix it in time, then more tears will start popping up, and the Grimm will roam the world. Any more questions?” 

“Yeah, just one.” Kuwabara spoke up again. “How would we get back once you fix the tear in Remnant?” 

“Oh. Well, I’ll just open up a portal once we’ve finished with the tear.” Botan explained. “Any more questions?” 

The group shook their heads in unison. 

“All right then, best of luck you three!” Botan waved as she prepared the sewing kit.

With that being said, the male trio entered the tear, leaving Botan alone to sew it back together. 

[ The Remnant World ]

There was screaming as the three teens fell through the portal. Instead of the expected, calm free fall, the three of them were spiraling down the portal, as if they were being sucked into a whirlpool. Only Kurama remained calm, who was simply reading through the rest of the notes as if nothing was happening. 

After an uncomfortable, nauseating minute, the dizzying trip was finally over - only for them to crash through a window. 

“We’re falling.” Kurama pointed out, his eyes still glued onto the documents. “Brace yourselves.” 

“WHAT GIVES?!” Kuwabara screamed.

“DAMN IT, BOTAN!” Yusuke shouted. 

Kuwabara and Yusuke fell to the ground, causing dust to rise up from the wreckage, while Kurama simply landed on his feet. Once the two humans were done dusting themselves off and cursing at Botan, they began to observe their surroundings, and their mood soured even further. They were in what appeared to be the remains of a city, with the buildings around them in ruins. The sun was absent from the sky, leaving the dimly lit area looking grey and gloomy. 

Deciding to search for more details about this world, they walked up to a public bulletin board. Some of the posters talked about becoming a hunter or huntress. Others talked about joining the military to fight for their kingdom. And then the others had the usual advertisements about products that were probably greatly exaggerated in how valuable and needful they really were. 

“Where the hell are we?” Yusuke mumbled, shaking the dirt off his head. 

“No idea, but this place is empty.” Kuwabara grunted.

“Currently we’re in Remnant, and this city was destroyed by the Grimm.” Kurama answered. “I suggest we make haste towards-.” 

Kurama’s eyes narrowed as his hyper-sensitive ears picked up some noise. His mouth shutting up, he turned towards the source of the noise, with his companions quickly following suit. 

The sound of boots slamming against the ruined ground was quickly making its way towards the trio. A girl wearing a big, red cape turned the corner, and judging by the way she was quickly looking around, she was either on the run, or was searching for something. 

The girl turned her head towards them. The minute she spotted the teens, her expression lit up. 

“Hey guys!” She shouted. “I think I’ve found the people Ozpin wanted!” 

Author’s Note: Hello guys and gals, Wow Waldo here bringing in a new story. This story for Yu Yu Hakusho takes place after the Dark Tournament Arc priorly. For RWBY, it’s before the Vytal Festival (Season Three) and after Season Two: Episode 12, Breach. With that all being said, I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. Rumbling in Remnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang make their way to Beacon Academy. They fight some Grimm and eventually arrive at Beacon Academy.

“Weiss, Yang! Hurry, I found them!” The girl from afar called out, staring into the distant ruined land. 

As her voice echoed and the noises of running could be heard, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked at one another, wondering who the girl was yelling for. They noticed something strange attached to her back, quickly recognizing it as a weapon that hadn’t taken form yet. 

“Excuse me, Miss,” Kurama called out,” But do you know of a man named—.” 

“Ruby, are you sure?” A voice came from the distance but was coming closer to the area. 

“Yeah, I’m sure, they’re the same ones who were screaming down the building! I’ll go on ahead.” The girl slowly walked down the landmass of debris. “I’ll check if they’re all right.” She returned the shout and quickly ran down. The trio noticed some rose petals lingering behind her trail, making them raise their eyebrows

Tripping along the way, she ran towards them at near-inhuman speed. Upon closer inspection, the girl was in a combat skirt, with red frills on the bottom with a red and black collar palette. Her hiking boots were covered in grime, with her brown and red hair not being that much cleaner, being covered with dirt and leaves. She looked like a mess but had the spirit of a peppy cheerleader. 

“Ar-are you th-thre- three alright?” The girl huffed, trying to catch her breath.“I- I’m here to help!” 

“Hey girlie, are you sure you aren’t the one that needs rescuing?” Yusuke questioned, eyeing her fatigued and rough state. “Who the hell were you yelling at before?”

“You cursed?!” The girl’s eyes widened. “You need to put money in the swear jar!” 

A vein popped itself on Yusuke’s forehead.

“Listen kid, the name’s Yusuke Urameshi.” He clenched his fist. “I’m not putting any money in some stinking swear jar!” _Not like I have any to spare, anyway. Spent it on movies and new clothes from the Demon World Gift store._

“But, swearing is for adults!” Ruby detested. “How old are you exactly?” 

The Dandy of the group sighed, stepping into the conversation.

“Excuse me, Miss.” Kurama intervened. “I apologize for my friend’s attitude. However, we’re seeking a man named Professor Ozin, who’s a headmaster at Beacon Academy. Do you have any ideas on how to find him?” 

“Oh yeah, he’s my headmaster. He’s back at the academy.” Ruby responded. 

“Great, so how do we find him exactly? You plan on pointing us to the right direction?” Kuwabara asked. “I hope it’s not that long of a walk, this place is givin’ me the chills.” 

Ruby looked around at the empty city surrounding them. From what Ozpin had told her, this place didn’t have any people for miles. 

“You guys do know that this place is deserted right?” Ruby asked. 

“Oh, uh, we knew that.” Kuwabara lied. “Just got a little sidetracked was all, haha.”

She looked at them quite strangely, as if she was unsure of what to make of them.

“Do you guys need rescuing, beee—cause that’s why my team is here.” 

“Rescuing us?” Yusuke raised his brow. “I think the one that needs rescuing in this dull old city here.” Yusuke looked around. “What the hell happened here? What kinda Grimm or Demon did this?” 

“Not just one Grimm I’m afraid. A whole group of them did this.” Ruby answered. “Even though they caused this much damage, some should still be around here somewhere.”

Their voices echoed a bit, with the noise of either people or fingering Grimm festering about, growing closer to their location. 

“I appreciate it if we take this conversation elseway.” Kurama said, “I’m sensing lots of energy closeby. Hopefully, it’s not the Grimm.” 

Kuwabara cracked his knuckles. 

“I’ve been itching to fight these Grimm!” He grinned, pumping himself up. “Where are they?!” 

Nothing popped out to fight. His voice echoed in the city. Sweat could be seen on Kuwabara’s face, as he felt somewhat ridiculous from the lack of reactions, even from his own teammates. 

“So, uh, Ruby, right?” Kuwabara leaned closer to her. “Where are— “

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The three of them turned towards the source of the explosions, and their eyes widened at the yellow, humanoid blur that was speeding towards them in the air at a frightening speed. They quickly realized that the blasts came from her gauntlets, which were used to propel her towards them.

“RUBY GET AWAY FROM THAT CREEP!” An enraged girl bellowed. “Duck!” 

Ruby instinctively ducked as the flying assailant crashed her fist into Kuwabara’s face. The delinquent flew back with a pained cry, crashing into a nearby building wall. 

“Kuwabara!” Kurama yelled as he ran to check on his ally. 

Yusuke glared at the brawler, whose appearance took him by surprise. A tall, blonde, beautiful long-haired girl, her appearance did not do her justice when it came to describing her fighting prowess. As impressive as that punch was, it was still aimed at his friend, an unforgivable sin in his book. 

“The hell’s your problem?!” Yusuke yelled, his fists already curled. “If you wanna fight, you should've just asked!” 

“Ruby, get out.” The blonde took her stance. “I’ll beat these creeps down!” 

The two opponents were about to charge at each other, intending to fight to the death, until Ruby suddenly got in between them. 

“W-Wait Yusuke.” The girl pleaded. “Please stop, she didn’t mean any harm.” She then turned to the blonde behind her. “Yang, please wait a minute; these guys aren't bad.” 

“How would I know that?” Yang fired back. “I just saw a dude with an ugly mug get way too close than he needed to be. I did it to protect you.” 

“Listen, lady, just tell us where Ozpin is and we’ll be on our way.” Yusuke spat on the ground. “We can't afford to waste any more time than we already have.” He then turned to shout at his fallen comrade. “Kuwabara! GET UP ALREADY, WE HAFTA LOOK FOR THIS OZPIN GUY!” 

Yang and Ruby turned to the ginger that Yang sucker-punched earlier. The one called Kuwabara shook the dirt off his head while groaning. 

“SHUT IT, WILL YA?!” The ginger yelled right back, energetic as ever. “THAT PUNCH JUST CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD, THAT’S ALL!!!” 

“He’s …alright?” Yang looked confused. “But that punch usually knocks any creep out.” 

“Lady, Kuwabara’s a lot of things, but weak ain’t one of ‘em.” Yusuke defended. “So, can you take us to Ozpin’s or not? If not, just give us directions then.” 

Ruby was about to speak as one more girl appeared. The girl had silver hair, wearing mostly white with a combat skirt. Her light blue-eyes focused on the guys from afar.

“Great, more company,” Yusuke grunted. “Friends of yours, Ruby?” 

“Yeah, the one who punched your friend is Yang—my half-sister, and the one glaring at the other guy is Weiss.” 

“I’m not glaring at anyone!” The girl named Weiss defended. “I’m seeing if anyone’s injured. Our goal is to rescue some outside fixers for Ozpin, remember?” 

Kurama and Kuwabara approached the group with a bit of tension. Ruby’s eyes crossed with Kurama’s. Her silver eyes backed up from Kurama’s cold, calculating glare. 

“They give you any directions yet?” Kuwabara asked. He turned towards his attacker, glaring at her in annoyance. “I’m lettin’ that punch slide since I can relate to wanting to protect someone. Just give a warning next time.” 

“Right,” Yang said, eying them suspiciously. “So who are you guys anyway?” 

“I’m Yusuke Urameshi.” The other delinquent pointed to himself. “A Spirit Detective.”

“Kazuma Kuwabara.” The boy with the pompadour grinned. “Master of the Spirit Sword.”

“Kurama.” The long-haired redhead bowed. “You are?” 

“I’m Yang, Ruby’s half-sister.” The blonde flexed her well-toned bicep. “Need a bruiser, I’m your cruiser.” 

“Weiss Schnee.” Another girl, who happened to have been standing there quietly, finally spoke up. 

“Gesundheit.” Yusuke smirked, making the white-headed girl’s eyes twitch a little. 

“Now that we are all acquainted with each other,” Kurama clapped his hands, “shall we go meet this Ozpin fellow?” 

“Let's get going.” Ruby took the lead, “The airship isn't too far away.” 

The six of them made their way towards the airship. Despite the grey and dull surroundings of broken rubble and buildings, Ruby started some small talk with Yusuke as if they were taking a stroll through the park, prompting Kurama to speak to Weiss. The small talk helped lighten up the gloomy atmosphere that threatened to weigh down their souls; the ruined city the avatar for ruins and despair. 

“It seems that you’re the only one amongst your friends with basic manners.” Weiss noted. 

“Perhaps, but they have their reasons for how they act.” Kurama defended. “You seem to have an interesting group yourself. Given how things are playing out so far, I take it Ruby Rose is the leader?”

“Perhaps.” Weiss raised an eye. “Not all leaders have to be loud, naive, or brash. Leaders can also be quiet, intelligent, and collected.” Her eyes never broke contact from Kurama’s. “Going with what I said, you would— or perhaps should be the leader of your group.”

“Leaders, from what I’ve seen, usually help bring a sense of belonging and unity to the group. Without them, everything can quickly come apart. That seems to be a trait that perhaps you greatly lack.” He waited for her look of annoyance to pass from her face before he continued. “That is also a trait I lack, seeing as how leaders tend to be more upfront about things. When we compare ourselves to the other members of our group, you and I become the most reserved and suspicious of them all, since we give the least amount of information in every way imaginable.” 

“...Not bad.” Weiss nodded in approval. “If you wanted to know, yes, Ruby is the leader, officially and unofficially.” 

“You seem to be the type that would desire to lead the pack,” Kurama stated. “I thought that you’d be the leader of your group, seeing how prestigious you are, and seeing how you appear to have high standards for everything.” 

“It’s true that I wanted to become a responsible leader of a well-trained team of huntresses.” Weiss admitted. “But after an incident with my headmaster and getting to know a bit more about Ruby, I did learn quite a bit from the experience, including the regrettable fact that I don’t have all the traits of an effective leader.” 

“A pity indeed.” He nodded understandingly. “And do you believe that Ruby has all the qualifications that you lack?” 

“She fits the requirements the most, while I still have ways to go.” Weiss confessed. “So how about you, Mister Kurama— haven’t you ever wanted to become a leader?” 

“Not particularly, given how I have no desires to lead, only the desire to act on my own accord unless I’m needed otherwise.” 

“Would that green-colored brute be the reason?” Weiss questioned. “He reminds me of Ruby, but much less mannered.”

The two of them turned to watch Ruby and Yusuke’s interaction. Yusuke was ranting about being a Spirit Detective (whatever that was), as Ruby yammered on how tiring the role as a student was with all of the homework (something she didn’t completely disagree with). 

“I’m telling you, Ruby, if the workload gets too much, just ditch ‘em and head to the arcade.” Yusuke advised her. “The teachers can’t tell you what to do, so do what you feel like. One grade won’t stop you from becoming a Huntress— learn to relax.”

“But if I don’t do all the assignments, I’ll get bad grades and maybe expelled!” Ruby countered with a whine. “I need to pass Beacon Academy if I want to save people and become a huntress.”

“Lame! How will knowing the science or history of plants save you from hordes of annoying Grimm?” Yusuke asked. 

“Well— I don’t know.” Ruby tried to formulate a proper response. “Maybe someone with a plant semblance would use the plants to save others. Yeah, that’s how.” As she tried to convince herself as well as Yusuke, the two intellectuals proceeded on their conversation. 

The group of 6 continued to talk, until Yang decided to finally talk to Kuwabara. 

“Hey, Kuwabara—right? Sorry about that punch earlier.” Yang apologized. “I was just being a bit overprotective. It’s family, ya know?”

“It’s no biggie.” Kuwabara shrugged. “I can relate with wanting to protect someone.”

“You got family too?” 

“Yeah, but I sure as hell don’t mean protecting them, my sister is all that’s left but she’s tougher than steel. I don’t need to protect her anytime soon.” His voice became much more melocant and blissful. “I want to protect my love Miss Yukina!” 

“Ooo~Someone’s in love.” Yang gave a flirtatious tone. “She knows how you feel?” 

“Not yet. I want to help Miss Yukina find her long-lost brother first.” Kuwabara’s face sobered up. “Her brother's super important to her, so I wanna help her be happy first.” 

“Long-lost brother.” Yang repeated. “You think you guys will find him?” 

“Hell yeah, I can sense energy no problem.” Kuwabara slammed his fist into his palm. “All I need is to actually know what his Energy looks like or feels like. Too bad they were separated by birth.” Kuwabara scratched his head with annoyance. 

Yang blinked. 

“At birth?!” Yang’s eyes widened. “How do you guys know whether he’s still alive?” 

“...Gut feeling?” Kuwabara sheepishly answered. 

**ROARRRR!**

The three Spirit Detectives nearly jumped out of their skins when an ear piercing roar shook the heavens. 

“What the hell was that?” Yusuke asked, his Spirit Gun already prepared. 

“It’s the Grimm!” Yang said. “They’re near the airship!” 

The group rushed towards the noise, stepping over broken pieces of rubble, pure-brown dirt, and dead weeds. The noise came from a horde of Grimm around what Ruby described as the airship for returning home. The grand airship had a large pack of Grimm all around; Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursas. 

“Woah, so these are the Grimm, huh?” Kuwabara whistled. “They got some sharp teeth. I hate to get bit with those things.” 

“They're tough, but not as tough as we are.” Yang cracked her knuckles, pointing to her sister and her sister’s partner. “We’ll take care of the Grimm, and you boys can watch.” 

Yusuke froze as the blonde fighter’s words echoed in his head. The gears in his brain slowly began to turn, acceleration in speed with every millisecond. 

_Watching...as in spectating. As in...not fighting! NO GODDAMN WAY!!!_

“Not a chance in Hell I’m gonna miss out on some more action in this new world!” Yusuke declared, cracking his knuckles. His fellow comrades had the same look in their eyes; the ones hungry for some more action. 

“I'm not scared of some dumb furbags.” Kuwabara scoffed, pumping himself up. “Count me in!”

“These creatures won’t be too much of a trouble for us.” Kurama smiled, cracking his neck. “Please allow us to join this fight.” 

The three Huntresses-In-Training looked at the three, before they grinned. 

“Better not get in our way.” Yang grinned, before cracking her knuckles. “Here we go!” 

All six fighters let out a yell as they charged at the massive crowd of Grimm. The horde of Grimm, detecting the scent and sound of flesh, roared back as they charged at the six humanoid beings. The dark beasts ran towards their next meal, preparing to fill their bellies with fresh blood and meat, their teeth eager to chew and their arms itching to tear. 

The first wave of predators let out a yelped of pain and surprise as their “prey” suddenly began to strike back, not being used to their prey having this much bite. 

Ruby swung her scythe around at a deadly speed, aiming to slice the Grimm’s numbers in half. A few Beowolves took the force, but kept on attacking. One of the stronger beowolves challenged her and stopped her frontal assault with a bare hand. The brunette, stunned by the sudden block, had to jump backwards as the Grimm took the opportunity to slash at her midsection. 

“Geez, these guys are tougher than usual!” Ruby grunted excitedly, dodging a flurry of slashes. 

The heat of battle, a battle of life and death, skill vs strength; this is why Ruby enjoys battling Grimm. One small mistake can end her dream to save those she cares about, and those unable to fight no more. 

_If I can survive this, I can become a huntress!_

“You’ve just been slacking on your training, Ruby!” Weiss was thrusting her trusty Myrtenaster into the Boarbatusks. Four white spell circles glowed into life around the girl, with a shape of a 12 pointed snowflake in the middle. Each circle fired a large, sharp icicle at the dark beasts, piercing through their armor before one had time to blink. 

“I know what you mean, Rubes.” Yang agreed. “They seem... Hah, tougher than usual!” She weaved and punched her explosive ammunition onto them from a safe distance. “Still no match for us though!” 

Her Ember Celica pounded the Ursas into the ground. As more Ursas came to take on the blonde brawler, she jumped out to save her hair from getting sliced like it once did in Emerald Forest. “Man, this is fun. I wish Blake was here.” she parried another strike. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara took on the larger Ursas together. Their large mass with sharp claws were only a threat IF the Grimm could actually hit its mark. The largest Ursa rammed at full speed, only to hit nothing as the Spirit Detective and Spirit Sword Master avoided the attack. As it continued to miss, it gave another roar of frustration and anger. 

“Hey Kuwabara, this guy’s pretty big. Think he’s hungry for a Spirit Gun?” Yusuke gave his signature hand position. “For some reason, this world is givin’ me the mood to use it.” 

“Ha! As if. That wimpy gun ain’t even fit as a snack.” Kuwabara flexed his bicep, throwing a Boarbatusk at the others. “I’ll slice him like no tomorrow!” 

The large Ursa charged once more at Yusuke. A concentrated blinding aura surrounded Yusuke as he charged up his attack. “Eat this! Spirit Gun!” 

All of his power went into his finger, where the condensed energy began to swell up like a balloon. With a mighty BANG!, he fired the spirit energy bullet, which had swollen to the size of a meteorite. The Ursa being close to him, it hit the demonic beast point-blank, punching through it with ease as the Spirit Bullet ripped through the other Ursas and anything else that was unfortunate enough to be in its way. 

“RAHH!!” The defeated Ursas gave one last feeble roar, before they fell over, dead before they hit the ground. 

“How many shots left, Urameshi?” Kuwabara asked, whistling at the damage. 

“Oh please, I got plenty left to go around.” Yusuke smirked. “The Dark Tournament did wonders for my ammo. How about you try using your Spirit Sword? I bet you can use it in this world, right?”

“I’ll give it a shot.” Kuwabara frowned as he sensed the energy around them, the atmosphere having a similar sensation to their home world. Focusing, the familiar warm sensation began to pool into his calloused hand. “Spirit…SWORD!” 

A flash of light erupted from his hand, akin to a flashbang. Once the light had died down, it revealed a sword made of pure energy of an orange hue, with a light, blue glow surrounding his weapon. 

“HELL YEAH!” He cheered, letting out a breath. “I was worried for a sec it wouldn’t work.” 

“Less talking, more slashing.” Yusuke chirped, before he paused. “Actually, how ‘bout a bet? If I get more Grimm, you’re treating me to some ramen.” 

“And if I win?” He slashed a wailing Ursa, a savage grin on his face never leaving. “Or WHEN I win?”

“Then I’ll treat you to a meal. Hell, I’ll even make it myself.” Yusuke offered.

“HA, easiest deal of my life!” Kuwabara grinned with delight. “You’re on!” 

While the wonder duo continued their banter, a hefty portion of Ursas and Beowolves surrounded Kurama. The smaller ones all charged simultaneously, using superiority in numbers to win. Despite their best efforts, Kurama easily maneuvered out of their range of their tusks. 

“Well, let’s see if I’ve gotten rusty.” Kurama pulled out a rose from his pocket. “ROSE WHIP!” 

With the swish of his wrist, the flower grew in extensive length, forming into a beautiful, yet deadly floral whip of thorns and pedals. His newly formed weapon quickly wrapped itself around the Grimms around him, slicing and tearing through their tough muscles. Despite the barrage of slashes and whips, the horde continued their assault onto the wily tactician. 

“Eat this!”

“This is the end of you!”

“Time to end this with a Yang!”

“Bring it on!”

“HAAAA!”

“They stand no chance!” 

Team RWBY and Yusuke’s team had continued to fight for what seemed like hours. With manic grins on their faces, it was clear to anyone watching that the group of teens were having a blast, with the sense of time whittling away with every minute of battle. 

… 

Wiping her forehead with her arm, Ruby checked their surroundings: No more Grimm. 

Everyone else seemed to have sustained some injuries, but nothing they couldn’t walk off. She glanced at her own outfit. A bit dirty and a few tears, but nothing Ren can’t fix with a little sewing. 

“Geez, those Grimm were a pain in the ass.” Kuwabara squatted to rest. “Hope that was the last of them.” He gazed at the bodies of the dead Grimm, which were suddenly evaporating into thin air. “Um, is that supposed to happen?

“Usually.” Yang answered. “Don’t worry, they don’t have souls.”

“Alright, we can patch ourselves up on the way to beacon Academy.” Ruby beamed.

… 

The spirit detectives took the time to enjoy the flight towards Beacon Academy. They alternated between resting, staring out the window in slight wonder, and exploring the airship. 

“Huh, this is like Earth’s airplane. Not too shabby.” Yusuke whistled. “Think there’s any snacks around?” 

“Probably not. Since these people are Huntsmen, the most they likely have are rations to keep their bodies strong.” Kurama rationalized. 

“Hey Yang, got anything good in there?” Kuwabara hollered. 

A moment of silence. 

“Yeah, chocolate, cake, chips, you name it.” She hollered back, “Some soda if you want, Gingerbread.”

“Any grape soda?” He hollered. 

“Yeah. Catch!” 

“Thanks!” He turned to Kurama and Yusuke. “Want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Yusuke smirked at Kurama. “You want anything’?”

“...Cherry Soda, please.” He requested with a defeated tone. 

...

**[Beacon Academy - (Lunch time)]**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stared at the grand academy, the size stretching beyond what seemed like miles. The vast land was currently occupied with students and trainees. With an array of lights, stands, and preparation, it seemed that a festival was taking place. 

“This school must really like fighting and schooling kids.” Kuwabara noticed the array of students sparring, “I wonder how much this all cost.” 

“I don’t care how many bake sales they had to pull through,” Yusuke looked around, “I wanna fight them. I wonder if they do any tournaments?” He turned to Kurama. “Any notes talk about this?”

“Matter of fact, yes.” Kurama nodded, flipping through his guide. “These people, who come from so many different places, are preparing for the Vytal Festival, where there’s a tournament happening soon. However,” he continued, “We’ll be gone by then. A few weeks from now.”

“C’mon, I’m sure we can join this little tournament once we take care of the tear.” Yusuke said. 

“It’s for students only.”

“We’re students.”

“For Beacon Academy students only I’m afraid.” 

“Let’s convince them to make a special case. We ARE saving them from the tear, right?”

“I suppose there’s no way of persuading you otherwise. After we finish the mission, we’ll ask if we can take place as well.”

“Hehe, thanks man.”

“Just please don’t go fighting any students until then.” Kurama gave him a stern look. 

“Got it.”

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang went back to the dorms after reporting to Ozpin they found the people he wanted. Kurama acted as the delegate of the group while Kuwabara and Yusuke left to wander about the academy. 

**(10 Minutes Later in the Cafeteria)**

Yusuke found himself sitting on a bench, minding his own business as he stared at the Academy students chatting and eating their lunch. He would’ve gotten something for himself, but he was already full, so he opted to simply enjoy the atmosphere, ignoring the occasional stares he would receive. 

Whatever good mood he was in was ruined when he spotted a commotion going on. Looking over at a particular table, he saw a group of boys who looked like they were harassing another student, making him sigh in irritation. 

_Jeez, for a school of hunters and huntresses they have really low standards. Well, let’s see if I can kill some time while the others are exploring the place too._

Taking a moment to spit into a nearby potted plant, he walked up to the group of bullies, with the tallest one of the group waving his arms around like a monkey. “Who’s the toughest?! Me! That’s right, Cardin Winchester!” 

His three goons cheered obnoxiously. Yusuke noticed how each one of them had their weapons. In a school full of Hunters, he figured that would’ve happened anyways, except for the fact that no one else in the cafeteria had their weapons with them. 

_This should be fun._ Yusuke grinned as he cracked his neck. 

“Hey, numbskulls!” The delinquent challenged. “The toughest guy here is me, Yusuke Urameshi!” 

The entire room fell into silence as the group of bullies slowly turned back to this newcomer. A smirk stretched across Cardin’s face as he had just found himself some fresh meat to flex his strength against. 

“I don’t care who you are, loser. Since you’re so delusional, let me bring you back into reality with a knuckle sandwich.” Cardin cackled.

Now the audience grew even more interested, watching from the sidelines as they ate in silence. Not often did they get a show with a school meal. 

”Roussel, Dove, Sky,” Cardin said, ”Take care of this punk who thinks he’s stronger than us. The one who beats him up the most gets a free lunch, on me.” 

His gang cheered from the reward as they readied their weapons at Yusuke. He looked at the weapons, noting how they looked rather simplistic, and seemed to be only used for close combat. Nonetheless, he chuckled. They had no ominous aura, seemed to lack any proper skills, and he couldn’t sense any supernatural powers in them. 

In other words, they were simply meatheads with sharp objects. 

The one called Dove charged at him first with his longsword, attacking him with a downward slash, letting out a battle cry. Scoffing, Yusuke just sidestepped to his right, with Dove cutting nothing but air. Dove turned to see where his prey went, only for his face to be met with Yusuke’s brutal headbutt, causing him to stagger back. Blinded from pain and dizziness, he struggled to stand back up, only for something to slam into his face. In the last moments of consciousness, he realized that the newbie had delivered a brutal kick to his face, right before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

Within seconds, Dove was out of the match. 

Roussel and Sky took a few steps back, shocked about their comrade’s swift defeat. Cardin changed his confident grin into a frown of annoyance. 

“Really, guys,” He sighed disappointedly, ”It’s just one wimp. He got lucky against Dove, so take him down already!” Cardin impatiently demanded. 

The group of boys gulped as they understood the true meaning behind those words: Fight and win, or face Cardin himself. They took what seemed to be the easier option and circled around Yusuke like a pack of wolves surrounding a large deer. 

“If this is a fight,” Yusuke said with an annoyed tone, “then I guess you’re winning...if you’re trying to bore me to death with your stupid dancing.” Roussel and Sky scowled as they circled closer to the newcomer. “What the hell is this, musical chairs? You guys are pathetic; I don’t even sense any bloodlust.” 

The crowd, who initially thought this match was over from the start, had now taken a special interest in Yusuke. Cardin’s team acted like a group of stupid bulls, with each taunt that came out of anybody’s mouth causing the group to get even angrier and nastier. The students rarely saw anyone at Beacon Academy standing up against Cardin and his goons. 

… 

Unbeknownst to everyone, the commotion had attracted the rest of Yusuke’s group. Kuwabara, who had walked in the cafeteria to try to get some more grub, instantly smelled a fight, and went over to check it out. His expression deadpanned when he saw Yusuke, who was currently facing off against two teens about their age. He noticed that one of them was knocked down, while the other was standing in the back, scowling and saying something to what he assumed were his minions. 

_Ah, Hell. Really, Yusuke? A few minutes into this school, and we’re already picking fights. Ah well, might as well go back up that idiot._

Kuwabara cracked his neck, before he joined the crowd. 

… 

Sky charged with full force towards Yusuke with a roar, preparing to swing his weapon again. Much to his growing frustration, Yusuke simply dodged that attack as well, before kicking the bully in the sternum. Sky gasped for air as he dropped to his knees, his weapon abandoned as he tried to get some air. 

WHAM! 

Stars twinkled in his eyes as the world began to spin. His vision blurry, he could barely make out the now upside down cafeteria as he flew headfirst into a nearby trash can. Yusuke whistled as he rubbed his fist in a dramatic matter. 

His back turned, Roussel finally saw an opportunity to finally get one into this guy. Learning from the mistakes of his fallen brethren, he remained quiet as he quickly ran up to him. He was about to raise his weapon to strike when he felt someone tap his shoulders. Alarmed, he turned to see a ginger with short, curly hair on his head. He gulped as he noticed the same, hardened look in his eyes, which seemed to dig into his soul. 

“Hey punk,” the redhead yelled in Roussel’s face, “attacking from behind is pathetic! If you’re gonna hit someone, do it like this!” 

And with that, Kuwabara landed a punch into his face, knocking the daylights out of him as he flew into the same trashcan his friend was lying in. 

“Oh hey Kuwabara.” Yusuke grinned at the sight of his delinquent friend ”Glad to see you’re joinin’ the fun. Wanna help kick this guy’s ass with me?” He pointed to the fuming Cardin, who was now taking out his weapon.

“Do ya really think we have time to pick fights here Yusuke!?” Kuwabara shouted, pulling on Yusuke's collar. “We have to fix the cut in space remember?!” 

“Well it’s not my fault you and Kurama take forever with meetings!” Yusuke snapped back, getting Kuwabara’s hands off his collar. “I went to enjoy the scenery and saw those lame-o’s beatin- on some wimp. I was in a mood to fight and decided to fight. Ya got a problem with that?” 

“Hell yeah, I do! If you want to get your ass beat, just ask me!” Kuwabara grinned wildly. “I’m the only one who gets to kick your pathetic ass!” 

Cardin’s eyebrow twitched as he readied his weapon; a black, long, sharp mace with ten flanges he dubbed, “The Executioner.” 

“Hey, don’t you ignore me!” Cardin yelled, swinging his deadly weapon. “I’m going to kick both of your asses!” 

SLAM! 

Cardin blinked, and he tasted blood. His eyes slowly looking down, he realized that the one called Yusuke had punched him in the face, with Cardin’s resilience the only reason why he hadn’t flown back yet. 

His eyes then moved to his weapon, and he realized that the redhead had grabbed his weapon by the handle, stopping it from doing any harm to either one of them. Both delinquents had the same look of fury in their eyes, which chilled him to the bone. 

“Don’t-” Yusuke slammed his elbow into Cardin’s face. Cardin staggered backward, his mouth now bleeding. His mace now on the floor, he struggled to stop the bleeding and to try to defend himself. 

“-Interrupt-!” Before Cardin could do anything, Kuwabara punched him in the face, making him spin around, before he collapsed onto the floor. 

“-OUR CONVERSATION!!!” The two of them roared as they both picked up his fallen body, before throwing it towards the trash can with his friends. Cardin, who was still somehow conscious the entire time, could only groan, before his head slumped back, the darkness finally mercifully taking over his mind. 

A moment of silence. Then, the students around them began to clap. The applause quickly grew louder as they congratulated the strangers that took out the biggest bullies in the Academy with ease. Suddenly feeling bashful, Kuwabara could only wave in response. Yusuke, however, began to inhale, and everyone promptly stopped, sensing that he was about to say something. 

“WHO ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF ME?!” Yusuke challenged. “I’ll kick anyone’s asses in here. Guy or girl, I’ll still kick your ass!” 

_Oh man, here we go again._ Kuwabara internally groaned. He immediately took out a grape soda, downing it quickly. _At least this soda helps me calm down a bit. Hopefully no one actually tries to fi-_

The cafeteria’s doors suddenly swung open as two adults and Kurama entered. The first teacher was a woman with yellow braided hair and wore a black skirt and a white collared shirt. Her high heel boots clicked with each marching step she took. Her brows furrowed and her frown much apparent, it looked like she was prepared to give everyone a good scolding. 

The man with the scruffy white hair walking in front of her seemed to be the flip opposite of this woman. Walking with a cane in one hand and with a mug in the other, he had a blank expression on his face, with his tiny shades concealing any emotion in his eyes. Stopping just a few meters away from the large crowd, he looked around to examine the situation. His eyes traveled from the beaten students before they slowly moved towards the two delinquents. 

“Come along now children, nothing to see.” The man finally said. “Don’t mind us, let the teacher do their jobs.”

The students quickly proceeded to mind their own business, scattering like a group of flies as they moved to get out of there. While irritated at the fight that had ensued, Kurama couldn’t help but be humored at the sight. A few soon-to-be-hunters couldn’t even land a hit on Kuwabara or Yusuke. 

“Hey Kurama.” Yusuke greeted. “Sorry I couldn’t keep my promise, they brought it on themselves.” 

“Right, well I just finished discussing the issue of the Tear with Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Glynda.”

“What’d they say?”

“Emerald Forest.” The headmaster answered swiftly. “I’ll have a team prepared for you to travel there immediately.” 

“I suggest you three leave immediately,” The blonde professor added. “I’d rather not let too much information about this topic be heard from the wrong people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Lucius Walker for beta reading and editing.


	3. Patching Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY and Yusuke’s gang go to Emerald Forest to patch the tear up while fending hordes of Grimm. After a while, the patch is completely sealed, and the job is set and done. They make their way back to Beacon Academy.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were back in an airship waiting for their escorts to arrive. 

“Geez, what’s taking so long?” Yusuke whined. “You’d think this headmaster would have the team already ready.” 

“Maybe they're trying to find who wants to come?” Kuwabara suggested. 

“It did seem odd how he knew about the tears before I told him,” Kurama noted. “Ozpin certainly is full of mysteries.” 

“...Hey Kurama, it just hit me.” Kuwabara said, placing a fist into an open palm. “This place isn’t our world, is it? Grimm aren’t like any animals from Earth, and they certainly don’t act like demons either.” 

“He’s got a point there,” Yusuke said, realizing it as well. “Good eye, Kuwabara. Any answers in those notes, Kurama?” 

Kurama just sighed. 

“We’re in a different universe,” Kurama stated. “This world doesn’t go by Earth, it goes by Remnant. Did you notice how the moon was in pieces?” 

The two nodded. 

“It was said to be from a distant war. If this happened on Earth, the oceans’ tides wouldn’t act like how we know today. We share the same variation: oxygen, foods, and so forth. However, the culture and technology is vastly different. However, another thing we share is the same afterlife — the connection from living beings to spirits. They have different beliefs but in reality share the same connections to hell and heaven like we do.” 

“T-That’s crazy…” Kuwabara placed his hands on his forehead. “Are there other worlds connected to our afterlife?”

“It’s possible. The tear we have to fix is simply a rift between universes. If we fail to fix it, then more Grimm will appear in our world. Our world may have guns and the sort, but the military might resort to nuclear options, which would have catastrophic effects on both worlds given the consequences of radiation.” 

“Do they know anything about our world?”

“I highly doubt it, so we should give as little information about our world as possible.” Kurama noted. “Ozpin may know a thing or two, but it appears everyone else is in the dark.”

“Different universes, but the same afterlife, huh?” Yusuke looked out the window, seeing a poster of a Grimm fighting a Heroic Huntsman. “What about the Grimm? After we kill them they just vanish.”

“Interestingly enough, Grimm don’t have souls like humans or demons do. They consume until there’s nothing left. There’s plenty of theories on whether they have a consciousness as we do, and theories on if they don’t.” 

“Grimm are weird things.” Kuwabara summarized his thoughts. “This whole situation feels like it should be from a fantasy sci-fi movie.” 

“You mean like _The Alien Ships from Htrae_ or _Teacher, my Demon ate my homework_?” 

“Yeah sorta. Wait, when did ya have time to watch it?”

“Keiko had a free ticket so we went, and I gotta say,” Yusuke said, reclining the seat, and letting his head face the ceiling. “not bad. The CGI looked like crap though. The guy should’ve just—”

“Wait, I hear someone. Several, in fact!” Kurama suddenly cut in. 

They waited a few more minutes as chatter could be heard from afar. They turned as Ruby, Yang, and Weiss made their way alongside a familiar light blue Grim Reaper — Botan. 

“Hey boys, hope we didn’t keep you waiting.” Botan waved. 

“Nice of you to finally show up,” Yusuke said sarcastically. 

“Where’ve you been this whole time, Botan?” Kuwabara asked. “And that outfit…”

It was worth noting she wore the same outfit the students wore from Beacon Academy. It suited her quite nicely, but then again she had a way with working with whatever she wore. 

A real fashion diva. 

“Oh, you know, I have an eye for fashion.” Botan spun around, “School uniforms here are to die for. Much more detailed than the ones at your school.” 

“Piss off, primary colors are just fine.” Yusuke snorted. “Can we get back to the topic at hand? Where’s this tear and how’re we going to fix it exactly?”

“Emerald Forest,” Weiss informed them. “Botan will fix it while we defend her. Supposedly there’s more Grimm than usual there, so that’s a good sign of where it is.”

“Yes, so make sure you guard me with everything you got~” Botan hummed and took a seat. 

The other girls followed suit. A ringing came from Ruby’s Scroll. Ruby pulled out her scroll, read the caller ID, and answered.

A mini hologram of Ozpin appeared. 

“Hey, Profess—” 

“I’m aware that you four, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan—.

“Oh, it’s voicemail,” Yang noted. 

“—aren’t exactly from here. My sources tell me there’s a 5th member of your group. Rest assured, I have another student who’s currently with him in Emerald Forest. They’ll rendezvous to the tear once you all arrive there, but currently they’re nowhere close to it. Do your best to fix the tear and make it back safely.” 

The call paused, and it showed Ozpin reading a report handed by someone out of the scroll’s camera range. 

“One more note. Mister Yusuke Uremeshi and Mister Kazuma Kuwabara,” Yusuke’s and Kuwabara’s focus had increased as the eyes were staring at him, “caused a scene and roughhoused a bit too much on school grounds. I’ll choose to ignore it, given the previous actions Cardin and his team have done in the past. I’ll simply see it as showing Cardin and his team that the world is a big place and humbleness and a closed mouth can get one far. Ozpin out. Don’t hold it against them, they were simply overjoyed with getting a place into the Vytal Tournament and celebrations got out of hand.” 

The call ended without anyone saying a word to Ozpin. 

“Doesn’t even give us a chance to talk,” Ruby sighed. “That’s voicemail alright”

“He must’ve been in a meeting and sent that as a voicemail earlier,” Weiss deduced.

“You threw hands at Cardin’s team? Respect, my man.” Yang gave Yusuke and Kuwabara a friendly slap on the back. “I’ve been meaning to do it myself, but those jerks are slippery when they want to be.” 

Kurama massaged his temples. To his side was Yusuke grinning ear to ear. 

“Maybe I didn’t break that promise after all!” Yusuke laughed. “It’s just like what Ozpin said, it was just a little roughhousing.” 

“I heard the story from the other students, and it seemed more like a slaughter than a simple rough-housing.” Kurama suppressed a chuckle. “I’ll see if arrangements about the tournament can be made. We won the last tournament, I’m sure we have what it takes to win another.”

The airship’s engines rumbled, roared, then slowly left the ground and rose higher into the sky, slowly making its way to Emerald Forest. 

“Wow, this is just like an airplane! And this view is just to die for.” Botan beamed as she looked out the window. 

“Don’t you fly around on your broom when you’re not with us or following orders from Koenma?” Kuwabara pointed out. 

“It’s different, and flying so often gets tiring. This is like letting someone cook for you after cooking for yourself for so long.” 

“Makes sense.” Kuwabara shrugged.

The girls from Team RWY exchanged glances and nods and looked at their guests. There was a table set between them with drinks and snacks. Judging from their reactions, they weren’t too familiar with much of the brands besides the tea and chips. 

“So who are you people anyway, and what part of Remnant are you all from?” Yang asked. “Closeby kingdoms? Villages?”

“Japan,” Yusuke answered bluntly.

“Japan, born and raised!” Kuwabara said proudly.

“Hell, where the paycheck is below minimum wage and the workload is neverending.” Botan laughed.   
“I’m from Hell as well, but I was raised in Japan due to circumstances beyond my control.” Kurama nodded. 

Weiss took a sip of her tea, her eyes narrowed at them.

“Never heard of those places,” Weiss said, clearly skeptical. 

“Must be from one of the villages in the outskirts,” Yang suggested, eating from a bag of Grimm Chips. “Lots of people come from there and have business with Oz.”

“I knew that!” Weiss snapped. “You act as if this is my first time here.”

“Could’ve been if you never found Ruby.”

“She found me!”

“So you WERE lost back then.”

“Hush, you.”

Ruby giggled at the friendly banter between her teammates.

“What about your 4th member; who is he?” Weiss asked. “What’s he like?” 

“He’s, uhh… ” Kuwabara scratched his head. “A bit of a loner, a bit of a jerk, someone you wouldn’t wanna get on their bad side, but he’s strong. He won the tournament with us!”

“You guys won a tournament!” Ruby entered the conversation. “That’s so cool, what kind of tournament?”

“A Dark Tourna—”

Yusuke and Kurama covered their teammate’s mouth, earning a strange glance from the others with the exemption of Botan. “Cram it Kuwabara, we aren’t supposed to let that crap spill.” 

“Apologies, it was a local tournament, nothing too big.” Kurama mustered a forced laugh as he signaled Botan to take over the conversation. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, you’re team RWBY, correct?” Botan asked, which captured their attention, “Each letter is the first name of a teammate, but who’s the B?” 

“Oh, the B is for Blake.” Yang grinned. “She’s a good teammate. She’s a bit of an introvert, fast, dependable, and a Faunus.”

“Faunus?” Kuwabara asked, breaking free from his teammates' grasp, “Our town didn’t have those things, mind telling’ us what those are?” 

“...” 

Silence entered the conversation, with the room feeling colder. 

“They aren’t things,” Weiss responded sharply, “They’re people with souls like you and me. They just have animalistic features, and live different lives because of it.” 

With the mood of the conversation nosediving, Yang heard Ruby quietly fiddling her thumbs. 

_She only does when she’s uncomfortable. Think Yang, keep the ball rolling!_

“So, uhh, Kurama, that weapon you used back in that city, what was it?” Yang asked, “You just swung and it hit every Grimm in sight! Most whips don’t do that.” 

“Oh, my Rose Whip.” He pulled it out from his pocket. “It’s a special whip that I’ve been using since I was born.” 

“What kind of material is made of?” Ruby joined in, hoping the tension from earlier vanished. “It also extends too, how does it do it?”

“Special material. I suppose it extends to my semblance.” Kurama pointed to his teammates, “Yusuke’s semblance is converting his energy into a ball and blasting them, while Kuwabara’s semblance is shifting his energy into a sword.”

“Semblances?” Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara. “Doesn’t he mean our Ki?” 

“Pipe down Yusuke,” Kuwabara whispered back, “I’m sure they’ll explain it.” 

“What are your semblances?” Kurama asked. 

“I can go really fast with Rose Petals appearing!”

“I summon glyphs. As a Schnee, I also have the ability to summon, but that’s a work in progress.”

“I can take a lot of damage and send it flying!” 

The airship began lowering itself with the automated voice speaking how it was time for them to leave. The airship dropped the gang off. The roars of Grimm could be heard clearly in the distance. 

“Alright, we’re here, so where’s this tear Botan’s supposed to fix?” 

“According to the papers, it shouldn’t be too far from here, and it should attract the Grimm’s attention,” Kurama said. “So that’s a good clue, we should listen carefully.”

“Grimm shouldn’t be a problem for us, we’ve taken groups of them down when we first started.”

“If your average huntress in training students can take hordes of them down, why are they a threat exactly?” Kurama asked. 

“Overpopulation, for one.” Weiss’s fingers began to uncurl from her fist as she began the list. “Divided nations from political wars, lack of resources, surprise attacks, and lots of incompetent hunters and huntresses to just name a few.”

“You guys really aren’t from around here if you didn’t know that,” Ruby commented. “We’re not your average students, actually; we’re advanced.” 

“What about your technology?” Kurama motioned to the airship. “Your weapons are rather advanced, do the military use a similar level of attacks?”

“I’m not too informed about that. My sister is in the military, I think she might have some answers.” 

Yusuke eyed the surroundings of green and brown forest. It looked like any other forests, and it lacked any large, glowing emeralds like what his imagination suggested. The group began moving. 

“So you guys are huntresses-in-training, right?” Yusuke asked. 

“Yep, we’re all still first years.” Ruby said cheerfully. 

“Any interesting stories?” Kuwabara asked. 

“We took down an organization and captured a guy named Roman Torchwick, so we’re pretty good.” 

“How’d you do somethin’ like that?” Kuwabara asked.   
“Well, it all started when our teammate Blake…” Ruby began to tell the tale of one of their heroic deeds, which Yusuke paid some attention to in and out.. 

With the four in the back, Yang, Botan, and Kurama were ahead of the group. Kurama stayed vigilant, listening carefully. Botan surveyed the scenery, looking for the tear. Yang, meanwhile, strolled through the dark forest like a walk in a park. 

“Shouldn’t you be a bit more cautious, Yang?” Botan asked, “Those Grimm pack a mean punch if you're not careful.”

“Don’t worry B, I’m faster than I look.” Yang raised her bicep proudly, and pumped her gauntlet, “And these baddies aren’t just for show.”

Just then, the gathered howls of the Grimm captured the group’s attention, an orchestra of mayhem and death. 

Ruby and Yang had smiles on their faces as Weiss had a calm expression on hers. Conversely, Botan and Kurama held nervous expressions while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked quite uneasy themselves. 

“Over there!” Botan suddenly pointed out. “I can see the tear!” 

Everyone followed the noise as they saw a wide area of the forest with no trees closeby. In a circle of Grimm had the tear in the center, the size bigger than the ones they faced when they arrived at Remnant. 

“We’ll have to make a path for Botan,” Kurama said. “C’mon everyone!” 

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang got their weapons as Yusuke and Kuwabara prepared themselves.. 

“Spirit…” The glow in Kuwabara’s hand expanded, “Sword!” 

He sliced a few Ursas as Yusuke knocked one of them into the others. Kurama and Yang led Botan to the center. Ruby provided cover fire with her sniper and Weiss activated her glyphs to send any Grimm away from Botan. 

Botan brought out her suitcase, quickly unlocked it, and grabbed the special materials needed. “Now I can tie up this mess.” 

The commotion of hordes running rampant throughout Emerald Forest, quickly making their way towards the tear. Sounds of all specimens of Grimm were chanting battle cries, ready to slaughter Team RWY and Yusuke’s group into pieces. 

“Now this is a party,” Yusuke said, his eyes focused on the sea of black and red. 

“Quit ‘ur yappin’ and get fighting.” Kuwabara grinned. 

Large scorpion Grimm, Death Stalkers, and Ursas surrounded the two. Ursas leaped in the air for its kill as Death Stalkers’ stinger pierced at whatever direction had human flesh. 

“Okay, NOW I see why these Grimm are such a problem.” Kuwabara narrowly dodged their pincers. “Not even Demons attack all at the same time.”

Another Ursa was sent flying into a Death Stalker. 

“Damn it, if they were all lined up, I could end it with a Spirit Gun!” Yusuke did a barrage of punches against a few more Ursas. 

A bird call could be heard from far away. The same noise as Nevermores, a type of bird Grimm. A large Boarbatusk, a boar Grimm, rolled towards Botan at an intense speed.

“Botan, watch out!” Kurama had himself busy with a few Ursas and Boarbatusks. Weiss had herself preoccupied with creating walls of ice to protect Botan from aerial attacks from any Nevermore. 

Suddenly, a woman in black and white intervened from its attack, slashing its neck. It didn’t kill the Boarbatusk, but she sent it rolling into some of the Grimm. “Looks like I made it in time.”

“Blake, where’ve you been?” Ruby asked, reloading her scythe. 

“Busy convincing someone to help. He’ll be here,” Blake stated, “I’ll back up the flower guy.” 

Blake charged and stabbed her sword at an oncoming Boarbatusk. She fired her gun in its mouth, sending it stumbling backwards with a ruined mouth. 

“Weiss!” Blake shouted. 

The Schnee summoned a gravity glyph and sent the Boarbatusk flying, giving Blake the opportunity to slice it’s unprotected underbelly.

From above, the cries of a Nevermore let itself be known as it landed beside them. 

“I’ll handle this one!” Blake got to its neck, and began stabbing. 

It extended its wings and flew away with Blake still fighting it. She appeared and vanished in a flash. 

The ground slightly rumbled as two King Taijitus slithered towards Botan. 

Ruby and Yang charged together to take down the King Taijitu. Yang held the scaly Grimm down as Ruby charged full force and sliced the neck. It evidently didn’t do the job, as it crashed and turned in a frantic manner, trying to ease the pain and shake off its opponents. Ruby got sent back a few meters into the ground and Yang struggled to hold it down. 

“Man, if only one-shotting Grimm was easy like in the movies,” Ruby groaned, catching her breath.

The other King Taijutsu arose from the ground and beelined towards Botan. Their fangs gleamed like sharp knives in the moonlight as it lunged forward. 

“Botan, watch out!” Yang cried out, pinned by the Grimm she was fending off.

Suddenly, a spiral of black flames intervened, making quick work of the Grimm. 

“Who did that?!” Weiss demanded, being only inches from getting burned herself.

A small spiral stream of Jet Black Flames extinguished themselves as the user made his appearance known. “I’ve seen newborn demons put up a better fight.” 

The manipulator of dark flames had baggy black pants and a sword in his hand. The man had an extra eye on his forehead. Although he had short stature, everyone could tell that he radiated a powerful, dangerous aura, with those that didn’t know him immediately understanding him to be no weakling. 

“Who are you?” Weiss asked again.

The man just ignored Weiss as he cut down any Grimm on his way towards Kurama. He aimed only for the joints or vitals with his sword, crippling or slaying them with terrifying efficiency. He targeted a Death Stalker, striking its head quickly. 

His blade bounced off its hard skull, and it countered with its right chela. He blocked the counter with his sword, and the impact threw him to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were. 

“Hiei! Where’ve you been?” Yusuke shouted, his attention on another Death Stalker. 

“Better late than never.” Kuwabara snorted as he killed another Ursa. 

“How would I know? One moment I’m resting, and the next I’m in a forest full of these pathetic creatures.” 

“Well, now that you’re here,” Kuwabara began to explain, “we—”

“Protect Botan until the tear’s fixed, I can read the room.” Hiei’s hand began to surround itself in dark flames. “Once we’re done, we better go home. I have things to attend to.”

“Straight to the point as usual,” Yusuke grunted.

“At least he’s on our side.” Kuwabara returned his attention to the incoming Grimm. “These guys need to give us a break!”

Hiei aimed his arm at the horde. The dragon tattoo on his arm moved as if it were alive. Black flames quickly surrounded him. 

**“Dragon of the Darkness Flame!”** A bigger stream of dark flames annihilated a good portion of Grimm. “Who else wants a piece?!” 

The Grimms let out a roar in response, and Hiei charged towards the strongest section of the horde, where the Grimm had more white armor attached to them. He leaped into the air, and focused the flames once more at the ground. 

These Grimm couldn’t run away in time, and met a fiery doom, dying before they could even let out a pained screech. 

“Woah, Kuwabara wasn’t kidding about that guy,” Yang said, wiping the sweat off her forehead . “How’s that tear looking, B?”

“I’m sewing at fast as I can!” Botan reported, her hands moving at a rapid pace. “I’m almost done, maybe 60% give or take. Keep defending me!” 

With the tear halfway closed, the Grimm’s attacks increased along with the horde’s quantity. The desperation to go inside the tear motivated them, even if they didn’t know where it led to. 

The roars from the Ursas invigorated the others. A Deathstalker went past Yusuke and Kuwabara. It’s front withstood Ruby’s shots and Weiss’ ice glyphs. Zigzagging, it made a direct hit on Yang. 

“Yang!” Kurama used his Rose Whip to slash its legs and stinger to pieces, rendering it immobile. “Are you alright?”

“Ngh, I’m fine,” Yang groaned. “Just didn’t expect them to—”

“Ursa at 6 o’clock!” Ruby suddenly shouted. 

Yang sidestepped away, barely avoiding the deadly slash. Kurama dodged by a hair, but another Ursa grabbed him from his blindspot and threw him against a tree. A trail of blood followed the path, and Kurama looked down for the count. 

Kurama looked to be in great pain as he gritted his teeth, hissing as he struggled to get up. Unable to move, a small group of Boarbatusks slowly approached him. The biggest one in the middle kicked the dirt with its hind legs, and lowered its front. Bellowing like a trumpet from hell, it charged. 

Clutching his wound, Kurama let out a pained roar as he narrowly dodged the attack. His eyes widened as the smaller Boarbatusks from behind charged at him as well, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to dodge this one. 

**SLAM!**

He blinked, and he realized that a Death Stalker had knocked the Boarbatusks away, including the leader of the pack. Kurama rubbed his eyes, checking if he saw it right. 

As it turns out, it wasn’t the Death Stalker that knocked the group of Grimms away, but rather, it was Yang who had apparently _thrown_ the beast at their direct. The blonde girl giggled as she gave him a thumbs up. 

“You have my thanks, Yang!” Kurama shouted as he leaned against a large tree. Wincing, he smeared his blood onto the tree bark, before he carefully placed some seeds onto the blood smear. 

Looking back at his teammates, he narrowed his eyes as he finally noticed their: Yang’s stance had became groggier, Kuwabara’s sword had shortened, Ruby’s speed had decreased, Yusuke’s banter had quieted down, Weiss’s glyphs became less frequent, Blake was dealing with the Nevermore, and Hiei stopped using his black flames, and Botan’s sewing had decreased its previous acceleration. 

Then things went from bad to worse.

The Ursas landed a few successful blows on Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even on Yang. The Boarbatusks knocked Weiss and Ruby aside successfully, but thankfully, they had failed to reach Botan just yet. 

Kurama finally realized that the longer they fought, the more Grimm will appear. The more hits they got in, the closer to death they were. It was a tiresome situation, one which he was growing doubtful that they would successfully walk away from. 

Just then, the Nevermore Blake was fighting with earlier reappeared from the sky, with Blake still clinging onto it, albeit barely. It crashed loudly onto the ground, and didn’t move again, not vanishing like the other Grimm, but instead staying still as a statue. Groaning, but still able to fight, Blake went to assist the others against the seemingly endless amounts of Grimm.

Shaking his head, Kurama got up to rejoin the fight

… 

Around a few minutes later, the tear had been sewn.

“The tear’s been sealed!” Botan cheered. “You can go all out now!” 

“I think it's’ about time we returned back to the academy instead!” Weiss yelled as she struck down another Grimm.

“We need an opening!” Kuwabara roared as he kicked away a Grimm, “We’re still surrounded!”

Almost as if oncue, the Nevermore from earlier let out a pained screech as it struggled to rise. Apparently it wasn’t as dead as it looked, and it was still very alive and still kicking. It could’ve been just them, but the large bird seemed to be glaring hatefully at the group.

“We can’t stay here any longer, that Nevermore looks mad!” Yang said. 

“I thought I finished it off!” Blake said, checking her ammunition, “I’m all out.”

“Should’ve gone for the head!” Ruby groaned. 

“I’ll cover you!” Yusuke said, aiming his finger at the dense area of Grimm. “Spirit Gun!” 

A large, blue ball of Ki flew at the growing group, scattering some of the Grimm in a small explosion on contact, giving the team the opportunity to flee. They beelined towards the airship, avoiding and knocking aside any oncoming and chasing Grimm. 

Kurama tripped, stumbling into the damp earth. An Ursa appeared from around the tree, ready to strike. Weiss surprised it with an ice glyph from below, while Kuwabara helped Kurama back on his feet. 

“You have my thanks, Kuwabara, Weiss.” Kurama nursed his wounds as they ran.

“Thank us once we’re in the clear.” Kuwabara grinned. 

“Move your asses, people!” Yusuke shouted. “I can’t do any more of those either.”

“Hurry, the airship’s ready to go!” Ruby said. 

Everyone jumped into the open area of the airship as it left the ground. The Nevermore from before let out a shriek as it prepared its takeoff to intercept the airship, only for it to be suddenly assaulted by tree roots. The roots had begun to attach themselves and trap the other Grimm.

“What’s that tree doing?” Yang said in disbelief. “It’s almost as if it’s—” 

“Alive to some degree. Those seeds will only target Grimm, rest assured.” Kurama informed them. “I used the blood I lost to feed it.”

“Is that your semblance, or just the seeds?” Ruby asked. 

“A little bit of both, I suppose.” Kurama shrugged. 

Everyone looked at the sea of Grimm in the forest. With injuries and fatigue aside, they made it out alive.

“Good work, Hiei.” Kurama said, “I doubt this task would’ve been doable without you.” 

“Yeah, you saved our asses.” Yusuke congratulated. “Thanks a bunch.” 

“Next time help out faster. If Botan got hit, we would’ve been screwed.” Kuwabara barked. 

“Hmph, as if you need to tell me what I already know.” Hiei turned his back to Kurama. “Let’s go home already, this place bores me.”

With Yusuke’s team doing their usual antics, Team RWBY were celebrating in their own way. 

“Yeah! We won!” Ruby cheered, waving her hands up joyously. “Weiss gimme five, we saved the world!”

“For once, I don’t have any Lien on me.” Weiss wiped the dirt off. “But if you mean the high fives… I’ll comply.” 

Ruby and Weiss high-fived. 

“Well, that’s settled.” Yang beamed. “We closed the portal tear thing, beat some Grimm, and pretty much saved our world. That’s a productive Friday if you ask me.” 

“That’s more productive than usual.” Blake agreed. 

“You think we’ll get extra credit for this?” Yang asked.

“We’ll settle that deal with Ozpin once we get back.” Blake said. “Weiss and I will handle the negotiations. The last thing we need is letting Ruby handle it.”

“What’s wrong with letting Ruby handle it? She’s grown up enough.”

“She’s still not allowed to go to the cafeteria’s kitchen after that cookie-boulder incident, remember?” 

“Yeah…” Yang laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. 

She could still remember the lecture her dad gave once he got the bill to cover the damages. 

The flight back home would be a long one. Eventually, Yang asked the question on her mind:

“So Hiei, I’ve been wondering, how come you weren’t with Yusuke and the others?” Yang asked. 

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan suppressed their grins and laughter. 

“I noticed a disturbance from Hell and jumped in.” Hiei said calmly. “Everything else is history.”

“Oh please, no need to be so humble with them,” Botan nudged Hiei. “Why don’t you tell them the REAL story?”

“I don’t think he can. He’d need to be awake to tell it!” Kuwabara added. 

Yusuke’s team continued to egg Hiei on, while Team RWBY wondered if they should laugh alongside or not. He could obliterate them with his Black Flame semblance, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: One last chapter to go! Homestretch! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, juggling conversations with so many characters isn’t my forte. Again, props to Lucius Walker for the usual.


	4. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spirit Team return home.

The group made their way to Ozpin’s office after the airship landed. They couldn’t help but notice just how dark, lonely, and empty the area was, with the only source of light being the stars above.

“Talk about a ghost school.” Yusuke whistled. “No one’s even sneaking out.”

“It’s a school day tomorrow that’s why,” Ruby said, “I guess that means Jaune and the others are in their dorms sleeping already. I was hoping you guys would meet them.”

“Mhmm.” Yusuke nodded. 

The group arrived at Ozpin’s office. They were greeted with the headmaster smiling warmingly from his desk. 

“I see you all did your tasks beautifully.” Ozpin praised them. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. Botan. Speaking of, one portal please, if you would.” 

“One portal coming up~” Botan chirped as she opened up a portal. 

“You have my deepest of gratitudes, all of you.” Ozpin bowed. “I’m sure your kingdoms are waiting for you to return.”

With the portal back to their home open in front of them, they could finally relax and say their goodbyes. Yusuke stretched his battle-weary body as Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were saying their farewells to the others. 

“Hey, Yang. If we ever spar, I won’t lose,” Kuwabara declared. 

“So you’re gonna get stronger then, Gingerbread?” Yang smirked. “Looking forward to it.” 

The two fist bumped.

“Good luck with Miss Yukina. I hope she returns the feelings.”

“Thanks a lot.” Kuwabara smiled his goofy smile. “I hope things go well with protecting your sister.” 

Kuwabara then made his way to the portal. “You guys better not take too long saying goodbye!” 

Kuwabara slipped through the way home, being the first to return to his dimension. 

Hiei and Blake exchanged glances.

“Hmph…” Hiei just left without anything else to say. 

“... He certainly knows how to say goodbye.” Blake remarked sarcastically. 

Meanwhile, Kurama and Weiss talked a bit longer. 

“Well, Kurama, it’s been interesting learning about your group.” She curtsied. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“Indeed, good luck with helping your team.” Kurama bowed. “If our paths ever cross again, I hope it’s as allies again rather than foes.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

Kurama gave her a warm smile, before he made his way to the portal. 

“Oh, Yusuke, don’t take too long. You know Keiko might get jealous if she hears about this,” Kurama quipped. 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Yusuke barked.

Exchanging smiles, Kurama swifly left. 

The Spirit Detective returned his attention to Ruby. “She knows I went to save the world again. Also, I am not cheating.” 

“I hope she does know,” Ruby said. “Us leaders gotta stick together.”

“We’re leaders? Since when?” Yusuke gave her a confused look. “Leaders aren’t usually friends.” 

Ruby gave him a shocked expression. “They can too be friends! I’m friends with Weiss, and I’m her leader.”

“Yeah right, and Kuwabara’s a vegetarian.” Yusuke laughed at his own joke. “Well, it’s been fun.” Yusuke began entering the portal. “Maybe we’ll meet again.” 

“You think so?”

“Not sure, but if we do, let’s fight together again.” 

Yusuke took one last look at the shattered moon and back at his comrades from another world. They were different from his friends back home, but the bonds still remained.

With that wholesome thought in mind, he left, being the second-last member to return home. Botan bowed to Ozpin, before she too entered the portal. Shortly after she left, it closed as if nothing ever happened. No one said a word as they stared at the spot where the visitors have left. That is, until a team leader spoke.

“Hey Professor Ozpin, quick question.” Ruby suddenly piped up. “What part of Remnant were they from?”

“Yes.” Ozpin merely said with a smile. “Now, it's’ time for bed children, we can discuss these things another time. Your extra credit will be for all your classes at least…”

“100 points!” Yang quickly said, as if bidding. 

“10,” Ozpin swiftly countered. “A humble amount of—”

“50,” Blake butted in. 

“...30 points per class,” Ozpin negotiated. “That applies to next semester as well. In addition, the bills from the cookie-boulder incident will be levied. My pocket will be paying.”

“Deal!” Ruby shook on it. 

... 

The pathway back home this time wasn’t a spiral, just an escalator. 

“Why is this one so well-made?” Yusuke asked. “When we went through the first one, everything was all crazy.”

“That’s because that one was an unexpected rip, this portal was created with more care,” Botan explained. 

“So there’s more portals like this in different worlds?”

“Mmm, maybe. You could ask Koenma, but I doubt he’s supposed to give world-breaking information like that.” 

They decided to drop the subject. As they exited the portal they recognized the same streets and sky from their world. A few feet away was the Sukiyabashi Jr. High Gate. Closeby, they saw Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru waiting for them with grocery bags in hand.

“Yukina!” Kuwabara smiled, running to hold the bags for her. “Here, let me hold them for you!”

That chivalrous act earned him a polite “thank you” from Yukina and a scowl from Hiei. 

“Hey everyone, how’d you guys find us?” Yusuke greeted them. 

“Yusuke’s inner self led the way.” Keiko answered. He noticed that Puu was huddled inside her arms. 

“We more or less knew you boys would be hungry. Lucky for you guys, we happened to have gone shopping,” Shizuru said, “C’mon, the food won’t cook themselves. Kazuma, you’re helping.” 

The boys, aside from Hiei, let out a hearty cheer as they followed the girls home.

… 

Much later, after hours of partying and storytelling of their adventures, everyone ended up asleep in the Urameshi residence. 

Yusuke had his attention to the ceiling fan. The door to Yusuke’s room opened slowly as the wooden floor creaked. Yusuke changed his position to look at the visitor. 

“Oh hey Keiko, you’re still up.” Yusuke noted. 

“Yeah, just hard to sleep, that’s all.”

“I thought the exams were a week ago. You’d always have a hard time sleeping when exams were coming up.”

“They were two weeks ago. I was just worried about when you would get back from Remnant. Something could’ve happened to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had Puu to keep me company and all, but who’s going to keep you company? You’re bound to get lonely, and…”

“And?”

“Look, I don’t want you to get too friendly with the girls from another world, okay?” 

It’d been a long time since he ever heard her sound insecure about this subject. The gears in his head were already turning to come up for the best response. Last thing he’d want is to talk to her while on thin ice and eggshells at the same time.

“They’re girls, but they’re not you.” Yusuke readjusted his pillow and closed his eyes. “I can’t tell the future so there’s no telling if I have to go back, but if I do, I promise to let you know.” 

“Thanks, Yusuke.” 

“Mhmm…” 

Even with his back turned and eyes closed, he could clearly imagine Keiko holding her breath with pursed lips, debating if she should ask the question or not. Whether she asked the question was up to her, so he waited for her to ask.

“What was that other world like?” she finally asked. “I heard the others say it, but I want to hear from your perspective.”

“Well, it had lots of creepy monsters. None were strong like Toguro, though, thankfully. Lots of strong people fighting; a shame I wasn’t there any longer.”

“The monsters are called Grimm, right?”

“Yeah, they came in all shapes and sizes. Monsters and technology set their world and our world apart.” 

“That’s interesting. Anything else?”

The conversation paused as Yusuke tried to recall anything major.

“One of the major things that set that world apart from ours was the moon.”

“The moon? How so?”

“Their moon was broken into pieces, and the reason why bugged me. From what one of the students said, it was because of a distant war, and some war machine probably did it. That kinda power is crazy.”

“D-do you wish you could do that?”

“Oh please, I could do that blindfolded with my hands tied. I just don’t want to do that, since it’ll screw over a lot of things. I mean, I wouldn’t be able to go to the beach, since the ocean waves would get messed up or something.”

“I guess that’s as good a reason as any.”

Yusuke opened one eye, and saw Keiko staring out the window, directly at the moon. The moonlight gave Keiki a beautiful glow as it enveloped her light skin. Smiling, he closed his eyes again. 

“Hey, Keiko.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m not looking, but I can tell. The moon is beautiful tonight.” 

“...” 

“I mean it.”

He could see the blushing of her face, probably if he opened his eyes and turned the lights on. 

“You d-dork. I’m going to bed. Better not get any funny ideas.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m goin’ sleep. Night.”

Something warm and soft brushed against his cheek. Before he could react, the door quickly shut behind his visitor. With everything that happened in the past few days, the Spirit Detective called it a night, and got a well-deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Shout out to LuciusWalker for his help, since back when I first started making this one fanfic (late 2018), he helped immensely with it. This actually couldn’t have been done without his help. Check out his works if you like: Atelier Escha & Logy, Star Wars, and Gunnm/Battle Angel. 
> 
> Finally, leave your thoughts about this one crossover. 
> 
> I hope me from 2018 would be proud of this.


End file.
